mistaken actions
by pandamilk
Summary: my first fanfiction. yaoi, gumball and marshall lee, slight uke!marshall seme!gumshall. lots of angst and lemon in later chapters, may or may not include rape in later chapters.
1. fitting together the puzzle pieces

Marshall Lee had been about to visit fionna in the tree house, but had heard the young adventurers giggles from a nearby castle. He had floated down to fionna and prince bubblegum with no bad intentions, but was stopped cold when the prince was pulled down into a hug by fionna. Before they parted, Marshall hadn't missed the small touch of lips that was exchanged in between the two. Before Marshall had even become aware of what he was doing, he began to float away, in plain sight. Once seen bubblegum threw him away from fionna and called out to Marshall. But Marshall was too shocked to hear the pleas and shouts. Fionna looked up at the intruder and gave a look that shook Marshall back into movement. Fionna had looked guilty. It wasn't her fault that she had fallen for the prince just like Marshall. And it wasn't her fault that she had been accepted by the prince. He then floated away to the grave yard, needing some time to sulk. Dawn had soon passed, and Marshall had fallen asleep behind a large tombstone, shading him from the sun, but holding no protection from the nightmares that danced inside his head all morning long. Gumball soon sauntered to the grave yard in defeat. He'd been searching for Marshall all night and had eventually begun to tire out. Thinking of all the times Marshall had hung around the grave yard, he'd came here as a last resort. He needed to explain to Marshall that everything was a mistake. He'd asked fionna to help him confess to Marshall, and she was helping him, saying that Marshall would never turn him down, but she ended up confessing to bubblegum herself. He'd turned her down, considering she already knew who he longed for. She'd asked for one last hug before she had to kiss her dreams goodbye. In the last moments of the hug, fionna had stolen a quick kiss and this prince was not ready for. But immediately after, Marshall had been sighted and the prince had panicked. Fionna had apologized to him for the unwanted action. Gumball had surprisingly found Marshall rolled into a small ball behind a large tombstone. Looking down at the pitiful vampire, gumball couldn't believe he'd actually chance being hit by sunlight; gumball quickly retrieved his pink umbrella to cover Marshall. Gumball couldn't wait to see his crush's face when he woke up, but as he neared the graveyard, he'd heard screams of pain. They sounded like marshals, and the boy ran as if his life was endangered to the graveyard. He found cake and Marshall, Cake had found Marshall and pushed the sleeping vampire into the sunlight out of pure hatred. Marshall had awoken to the pain of sunlight, which had made him forget about why there was an extra layer of pain coated on his heart. His skin was quickly dehydrating, and he passed out. Marshall was soon in relief of the sun, gumball had shooed cake away and placed Marshall back into the shadows, with the umbrella as an extra barrier. Gumball was SOO angry with cake. He didn't care if there was a dispute in between him and Fiona, he would make sure cake suffered just as Marshall had. He softly patted the young vampires head. How many lives had he had? He suddenly thought how many lovers had he had? Anger soon boiled within pg and he spun around, leaving the vampire alone.

In his dreams, Marshall was being haunted by fionna and cake, but to top it off, there was pg making fun of him. "You're gay? Figures! Your such a wimp anyways, who would want to be with a color sucker like you anyway? Puff, pathetic." Then as if he hadn't been hurt enough, an old woman with beautiful silver hair and wise wrinkles came into the dream. The ice queen had maybe turned into a perverted hag now, but Marshall knew that before that, she'd been a somewhat mother figure to him in place of his mom. The ice queen looked at him with shame and muttered disappointedly, "how did I screw up enough to raise you like a gay?" Marshall curled into himself as he dreamt. Slowly whimpers began to escape the unconsouse boy and tears slowly made a trail of invisible sorrow down his cheeks. Pg stopped his angry march out of the grave yard when he'd heard the second whimper, followed by the scent of sea salt. He quietly crept once more to Marshall and saw the state he was in. ashamed of himself for thinking how he did, he turned away and hung his head in shame. He sat down and gently grabbed Marshall's hand and slowly, the tears and whimpering stopped. Leaving behind good dreams, of hopeful future dates. Night had finally fallen, and pg knew that soon Marshall would wake. Not so sure that he actually wanted to be there for the waking of the boy, he suddenly fled, leaving behind his pink umbrella.


	2. finding marshall beginning

Marshall lee had finally awoken after the sun had set. He was still in pain physically but his drowsyness had dazed him from the mental pain. It had shocked him back to the pain though when he found a large pink umbrella laying above his head." Probably lost the umbrella when it had accidentally flew over his head in some wind or something. The re was no way gumball would have let him use it while he was asleep, was there? With a sigh, marshall began floating over to the candy castle to deliver the umbrella to the sleeping prince. But even after the sun had set, gumball was in too much distress to fall into even a light slumber. But he'd heard marshall approaching. He'd made a mad dive for his bed and making it lookm like he was fast asleep, though he was still wearing his usuall clothes and had his shoes on. Marshall had dismissed these things as gumball being too sleepy to actually finish the job. Marshall giggled to himself as he set down the prince's umbrella and wrote a quick note to explain it. With one last glance at the prince, marshall leaned over and whispered " I love you" barely audibly so that even gumball had to strain to hear it. With out looking back, marshall then clumsily headed for the door stumbling like a drunkard, leaving with a wave of the hand and floating away. Only after he'd left had he noticed that gumball was asleep and wouldn't have seen his wave anyways, and he lauphed at himself for the feeble acts. Meanwhile gumball had been paralyzed with shock. Marshall….. loved him? But didn't he love fionna? Wait if he was in love with gumball, then that wouldn't exclude the reaction that was given from the kiss, and it would also explain the many once pinkish red boxers that had been plagued white mysteriously during the night. Everything clicked in gumballs brain, and he jumped up, screaming out for marshall. Peppermint butler stumbled in clad in nightwear, "whatever ails you, my prince?" but gumball was out of the room before the butler could even stand back. Gumball hadn't been to marshalls cave before, and didn't know where to find it. He'd ran quickly to the tree house knocking with vigor. *yawn* "I thought that the prince had turned you down?" cake asked mid-yawn. "I don't know, maybe he changed his mind and decided that being with me was better for not only him but also the kingdom!, I mean could you imagine all the explosions when gumball comes out and admits to his gayness? That'd been hillarouse!" fionna said with high hopes. The minute she'd answered the door, she was hit with question after question. " where does marshall live? Can you take me there? I need to see him, will he still see me? Does he think were dating? What if he's already moved on?! TAKE ME TO MARHALL AT ONCE!" the prince was panicking and fionna barely made out what he was saying, he was speaking so fast. "u-uh sure, I'll take you to marshall!" she began getting her things ready, and headed out, the prince hurring her the whole way. " ALRIGHT ALREADY WE'RE HERE!" she'd announced more than a bit tired of the feeble noises coming out of the prince. The prince looked at the shabby cave shocked. THIS is where the king of vampires lived? Gumball was only a prince and he lived in a CASTLE!


End file.
